


My Immortal, but its Alvin and the Chipmunks

by Theoluver (Lbpinkpopstar)



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i warned you, its literally just My Immortal with the names changed, its really bad dude, this is garbage don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbpinkpopstar/pseuds/Theoluver
Summary: It's My Immortal but instead of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way it's Brittany. That's the whole summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is basically a My Immortal parody with the characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. It’s purely for jokes, and I am currently writing some other, more serious stories. This is going to be bad, with lots of typos and awkward structuring. I cut out the original Author’s Notes. Sorry. I really love My Immortal, and this is made with love. If you have not read the original story, I really recommend it. Enjoy this terrible story.

Hi my name is Brittany Dark'ness Dementia Raven Miller and I have long auburn hair with pink streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da heckie out of here!). I'm not related to Officer Dangus but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale orange fur. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) but I wear mostly pink. My sisters and I have a band, and we mostly sing covers of our favorite bands, like Good Charlotte and My Chemical Romance. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a light pink corset with matching lace around it and a hot pink leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation (it’s made special for fur ;) ), black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Brittany!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Alvin Seville!

"What's up Alvin?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a pink leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and pink fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My sister, Eleanor woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length dirty blonde hair with green streaks and opened her brown eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a dark green mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner. I put on pink eyeshadow and she put on green.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Alvin Seville yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Alvin?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Alvin walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed.

I love GC.

They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well.... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped pink fishnets. Then I put on a pink leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails dark pink, so dark it was almost black, and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Alvin was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Alvin!" I said in a depressed voice.

Hi Brittany." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Alvin, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Alvin looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Alvin sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Alvin. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Alvin and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Alvin didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

"ALLLVVVIIIINNNNNNN!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Alvin didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Brittany?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Alvin leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly just as I Alvin kissed me passionately. Alvin climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
It was...Dave!


	5. Chapter 5

Dave made Alvin and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Alvin comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dave took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Alvin shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dave and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Alvin and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Brittany?" Alvin asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out...

Alvin was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I just wanna live" by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a pink miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with black and white skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with pink.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with blue streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Alvin’s. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Simon Seville." he grumbled.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Alvin came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to Simon. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Alvin. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Alvin. We went into his room and locked the door. Then... We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. 

"Oh Alvin, Alvin!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Alvin’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words............ Simon!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Alvin pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Alvin ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"SIMON SEVILLE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Alvin came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Brittany, it's not what you think!" Alvin screamed sadly.

My sister Jeanette smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length brown hair and opened her purple eyes like amethyst that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white fur that she was wearing white makeup on. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Ravenclaw.)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Alvin!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

**Alvin's POV**

I don't know why Brittany was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Brittany) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Alvin anymore!" said Simon.

**Brittany's POV**

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Alvin and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Alvin for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Alvin.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was... Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Brittany." he yelled. "Thou must kill Simon Seville!"

I thought about Simon and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face is so hot. I remembered that Alvin had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Alvin went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Alvin!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Simon, then thou know what will happen to Alvin!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Alvin came into the woods.

"Alvin!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


End file.
